


Приз

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Тот, кто хорошо себя ведет, получает от жизни лучшие подарки.





	Приз

**Author's Note:**

> *YL!Ямамото/*YL!Гокудера, *YL!Цуна, ОЖП

Сигарета выпадает изо рта Гокудеры и прожигает ровную круглую дырку у него на колене. Слава богу, не на той штанине, где прореха, а на целой, но Гокудера все равно орет «Твою мать!» и скачет на одной ноге. Вооруженные коробочками с гербом Вонголы люди с серыми и неприметными лицами, окружившие их с Цуной и Реборном плотным кольцом, презрительно смотрят на него, но ничего не предпринимают. Гокудера этому рад — не столько потому, что боится за свою жизнь, сколько потому, что они всего в паре десятков метров от дома Цуны.   
— Гокудера, — Ямамото выглядывает из-за их спин и качает головой чуть укоризненно, не прекращая, впрочем, улыбаться. — Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, выбирать выражения…  
— Все в порядке, — на макушку Ямамото ложится узкая изящная ладонь и легко ерошит его волосы, так что тот жмурится счастливо, как кот на солнышке. — Будем считать, что милый Хаято просто называет вещи своими именами.  
— Я вам не «милый Хаято», — шипит Гокудера сквозь зубы. Голос его прерывается от бешенства. На скулах разгораются два ярких пятна, а стиснутые зубы скрипят так, что стоящий чуть поодаль Цуна невольно вздрагивает. Ямамото успокаивающе кивает ему и оглядывается через плечо.  
— Он такой вспыльчивый, извини.  
— Твою мать, — коротко выдыхает Гокудера, и Ямамото улыбается ему самой счастливой и искренней из своих улыбок. Первой искренней, если быть предельно точным.  
— Мою мать зовут Рейко. Ну же, Гокудера, будь с ней чуть поприветливей. Ты же можешь, я-то знаю, — Гокудера стремительно краснеет под ласковым взглядом Ямамото и бормочет ругательства себе под нос, судорожно сжимая в руках динамит.  
— А вот этого не надо, — хмуро наблюдавший за ними со стороны Цуеши быстро шагает к Гокудере. Воздух прошивает резкий свист, и на землю падают разрубленные пополам динамитные шашки. Люди с неприметными лицами молчат.   
— Какого черта! — вопит Гокудера, лихорадочно сверкая глазами и пытаясь встретиться взглядом с Цуной. Тот так и молчит, глядя прямо перед собой — в лицо очень красивой женщине со знакомой до ужаса полуулыбкой, не сходящей с губ. — Утихомирьте вашу ненормальную жену! И что вообще тут происходит? Бейсбольный придурок сказал, что сегодня у него воссоединение семейства, что тут делают люди Вонголы?   
— Мы с Цуеши в разводе уже пять лет, — мягко поясняет Рейко, делая короткий жест рукой. Цуеши хмурится, но отходит в сторону. — Но он помогает мне по-прежнему. Я благодарна ему за это.  
— Что произошло… С кем вы познакомились пять лет назад? — поправляет себя Цуна. Его голос звучит тихо и спокойно. Гокудеру прошибает холодный пот от звука этого голоса.  
— Какой умный мальчик, — она подходит к Цуне и поддевает его подбородок тонкими пальцами, заставляя слегка приподнять голову. — Ты очень на него похож. Я так и знала.  
— Да на кого же? — кричит Гокудера, чувствуя, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. — На отца?!  
— Нет, он тут совсем не при чем. Успокойся, Гокудера, — Ямамото шагает к нему, но тот отшатывается, выставив вперед руки.  
— Только попробуй, урод…  
— Чем быстрей приближается старость, тем сильнее хочется ее отсрочить, — говорит Цуна.   
— Очень умный мальчик, — улыбается Рейко.  
— Вы его хотя бы любите? — равнодушно спрашивает Цуна.  
— Конечно. И он вовсе не старый, — Рейко наклоняется и целует его в макушку. Тот морщится — едва заметно.  
В повисшей тишине звук взводимого курка слышен слишком отчетливо.  
Но звучит не один выстрел — два, и Реборн оседает на землю мягкой плюшевой игрушкой с распоротой набивкой ярко-алого цвета. Его внутренности похожи на пластмассовые и глянцево блестят на солнце. Рейко досадливо поправляет растрепавшиеся волосы и трет полосу ожога от пули на щеке.  
— Какого... — выдыхает Гокудера, в два счета подлетая к Цуне и загораживая его своим телом.  
— Все в порядке. Просто он наконец-то понял, зачем мы сегодня здесь собрались. Он слишком много брал на себя, и сегодня пришло время это прекратить. Мы не были знакомы с ним лично, но Реборн знал о моем существовании. И отказывался принимать меня в расчет. Это была не первая его ошибка, но последняя. Тимотео и я давно наблюдали за тем, как он стремился оказывать на тебя все больше и больше влияния, Цуна-кун. Это в любом случае не довело бы до добра.  
Цуна легко отодвигает Гокудеру в сторону и медленно кивает. Глаза его горят огнем — не Предсмертной воли, но гораздо, гораздо опасней.  
— Поэтому я так старался понравиться ему, чтобы он тренировал меня лично, — быстро перебивает мать Ямамото, немного обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо Гокудере. — Подобраться поближе было легко. Он совсем потерял разум от своего проклятия. А когда поговорил с Девятым в поисках поддержки и выяснил, что того вполне устраивает порядок дел, и вовсе спятил, представляешь. Думал, как заставить Цуну поверить в то, что без него он совершенно никчемен. А дальше стать его Советником и уговорить избавиться от старого босса.  
— Десятый, — выдыхает Гокудера потрясенно. — Десятый, не верьте им!  
— Мне надо поговорить с доном Тимотео, — тихо говорит Цуна и идет в дом. Гокудера остается стоять на месте, как вкопанный.  
— Рейко-сан! — кричит Нана с крыльца. — Вы, наверное, проголодались с дороги! У меня как раз готов обед, ждем вас! Так хочется рассказать вам, как ладят наши сыновья! А новых работников вашего мужа тоже можно пригласить, они же тоже проголодались!   
— О, благодарю вас! С огромным удовольствием пообедаю в вашем чудесном доме! — Рейко быстро целует сына в щеку и тоже уходит в сопровождении людей Вонголы.  
Гокудера и Ямамото остаются одни.   
— Значит, все эти годы ты крутился рядом с Десятым, чтобы узнать его поближе, да, тварь? Наверное, непросто было попасть с ним в один класс, следить за ним? Но ты старался, да? Ты же у нас чемпион! Победитель! — Гокудера все-таки срывается на крик.  
— Это была очень забавная игра, — отвечает ему Ямамото и пожимает плечами. — И я ее выиграл.  
— А приз-то какой, кусок ты дерьма?! Твоя мать убила единственного, кто мог научить Цуну управлять своей силой, прибрала Вонголу к рукам, задурила голову Девятому! А твой какой приз?! Ты не можешь быть просто послушным маминым мальчиком, сволочь! — кричит Гокудера, но Ямамото уже скрывается за дверью дома, оставляя Гокудеру одного с его отчаянной, безвыходной злостью. 

* * *  
Гокудера старается идти по темным коридорам особняка Вонголы как можно бесшумнее. Переговоры провалились, окончившись глупой перестрелкой, и ему не хочется показываться на глаза Цуне, пока он не приведет себя в нормальный вид. Мягкий ковер скрадывает шаги, но звук собственного сбивчивого дыхания невозможно скрыть. Гокудера думает о том, что перестать дышать, вероятно, было бы охренительно прекрасным выходом из этой сумасшедшей ситуации. Но Десятый... Как он справится без него?  
Кого он обманывает. Гокудера прислоняется в стене и трет оцарапанное пулей плечо. Цуна прекрасно справляется. Просто восхитительно. Надо быть с собой предельно честным — это было ясно еще два года назад, когда Цуна, щурясь от яркого солнечного света, смотрел в лицо той женщине.  
И тогда, и сейчас он сможет все. А его Правая рука поможет ему…  
— Гокудера? Ты что тут делаешь? — Ямамото всегда умел появляться невовремя, и Гокудере кажется, что со временем тот довел это умение до совершенства. — Ты ранен?  
Он тянет пиджак с его плеч, кидает прямо на пол и недовольно хмурится, разглядывая расплывающееся на плече пятно.  
— Отвали, — хрипит Гокудера, отталкивая его, но Ямамото ловко перехватывает его запястья и прижимает к бокам.  
— Так не пойдет, — качает он головой. — Надо перевязать, а тебе одному это сделать будет неудобно.  
— Сестру попрошу. Отвали, кому говорю…  
— Идем, — Ямамото тащит его за руку дальше по коридору, потом поднимается по лестнице — так стремительно, что Гокудера боится зацепиться за ступеньку и пересчитать их все затылком.  
— Что-то случилось? — Цуна стоит на самом верху, скрестив руки на груди. Между бровей у него тонкая морщинка, при взгляде на которую внутри у Гокудеры начинает ворочаться что-то колючее, темное и отчаянное.   
— Ничего страшного, Десятый! — торопится объяснить Гокудера, но Ямамото уже тащит его дальше.  
— Его ранили, а он не соглашается на перевязку, представляешь, Цуна! Я буду его лечить! — кричит он радостно, и Гокудере не хочется оглядываться, чтобы увидеть, как морщинка на лбу Цуны становится глубже. Глядя на нее, ему всякий раз хочется верить, что интуиция все же может подвести Цуну. Что не все еще потеряно.  
— Ты будешь мне нужен после обеда, — коротко бросает тот им вслед.  
— Хорошо! — откликается Ямамото, залетая в свою комнату и захлопывая за ними дверь.  
Гокудера упирается в нее затылком и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы не сползти на пол.  
Комната у Ямамото светлая и просторная. Через стенку — личный кабинет Десятого.  
Так удобней. Ведь Правая рука босса всегда должна быть… ну да, под рукой. Отличная должность. Подарок от любящей мамочки, которой никто не перечит. Гокудера криво усмехается, но улыбка сползает с его лица, когда он ловит на себе обеспокоенный взгляд.   
— Сильно болит? Ну же, иди сюда, — Ямамото садится на кровать и хлопает ладонью по покрывалу. Матрас слегка пружинит, когда Гокудера опускается на него, с остервенением выдирая пуговицы из петель рубашки. Он думает о том, что хотел бы вскочить и позорно сбежать отсюда, ведь его собственная комната тоже через стенку.  
Потому что Гокудера всегда должен быть под рукой у самого Ямамото. Еще один подарок. Гокудера не перечит. По крайней мере, пытается, насколько хватит сил. Потому что если он будет это делать, от него избавятся так же быстро, как от Реборна, и рядом с Цуной не останется никого, кто мог бы ему помочь понять истинную суть дел и прийти на помощь, когда это потребуется. «Когда», не «если».   
— Тише, — шепчет Ямамото и помогает ему снять рубашку. — Я сейчас все сделаю. Ну, что ты…  
Он осторожно промокает неглубокую царапину смоченным в дезинфицирующем растворе бинтом, и в воздухе быстро распространяется острый спиртовой запах. У Гокудеры кружится голова. У Гокудеры стучит пульс в висках и в горле, он глотает и не может избавиться от ощущения застрявшего там комка.  
— Ну, вот и все, — успокаивающе гладит его по плечу Ямамото, быстро и ловко перевязав рану.  
И от этой ласки ком в горле разлетается на сотню острых осколков, которые впиваются в глотку, и Гокудера орет, надеясь, что они вылетят вместе со словами и угодят этой мрази прямо в лоб:  
— Ненавижу тебя! Урод, не смей больше меня трогать! Не смей больше в жизни ко мне прикасаться! Если бы не Цуна, я бы давно уже вышиб тебе твои тупые мозги!  
Ямамото смотрит на него спокойно пару секунд, а потом резко толкает в грудь и наваливается сверху, крепко прижав к кровати.  
— Ты в этом так уверен? — выдыхает он ему в шею и с силой прикусывает кожу над ключицей. — Если да — убей меня сейчас. Ну же, давай.  
— Урод! — орет Гокудера, извиваясь под ним.  
— Ты не сможешь. И не потому, что ты слабее меня. Хоть это и так, прости. А совсем по другой причине.  
— Меня просто отдали тебе, как гребаную куклу! Как чертов приз! — кричит Гокудера, вздрагивая от острой боли в плече. — Я бы давно убил тебя, если бы не подставил этим Цуну! Он же у вас в руках, сволочи!  
— Нет. Не поэтому, — мягко отвечает Ямамото и прижимается губами к его плечу, целуя уже пропитавшуюся кровью повязку с такой нежностью, что у Гокудеры вышибает весь воздух из легких. — Совсем не поэтому.  
Гокудера зажимает себе рот рукой. Его трясет, когда Ямамото медленно спускается ниже, целуя соски и прихватывая их зубами — не сильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы от каждого касания Гокудера выгибался дугой.  
— Помнишь… Наш первый раз… — шепчет Ямамото, оставляя влажную дорожку на его животе, и легко дует на светлую кожу. Гокудера сдавленно стонет. — На школьном стадионе… Ты поспорил, что сделаешь меня в бейсбол, и носился по полю до поздней ночи. Ты проиграл тогда, — тихо говорит он, расстегивая ширинку на его штанах и высвобождая член из белья.  
— Сука! — Гокудера кричит, когда Ямамото быстро лижет его головку и с силой сжимает наливающийся член.  
— И ты проиграешь снова. Потому что в любой игре нет места слабости, — он рывком стягивает с Гокудеры штаны и широко разводит его ноги в стороны. Вылизывает сжатый вход, проходится языком по мошонке, и Гокудера мечется на кровати, сминая простыни.  
— Я тебя убью… я… тебя…  
— Нет, — спокойно отвечает ему Ямамото и входит в него.  
Больше всего в этот момент Гокудера ненавидит себя за то, что ему не больно. Если трахаться каждый день, тело расслабляется само. Тело предает.  
Тело стонет и кричит, царапая смуглые плечи, блестящие от пота. Отвечает на поцелуи, быстрые и жалящие, которые так легко превращаются в укусы. Подается навстречу, подается вперед, чтобы глубже, сильнее, яростнее, чтобы принять в себя полностью, целиком. Чтобы не думать, с кем, чтобы не думать, где, чтобы не думать, не думать…  
Ямамото кончает, выходит из него и берет его член в рот, быстро доводя до разрядки. Гокудера изливается в него, прижав стиснутый кулак к губам. Ему так хорошо сейчас — и так нестерпимо больно.  
Он стискивает зубы и воет, комкая в руках простыни.   
— Гокудера, — слышит он над ухом обеспокоенное. — Гокудера! Я сделал тебе больно? Что не так?  
Ямамото стирает с его щек слезы, и только в этот момент Гокудера осознает, что плачет. О том, что ему так хорошо, что мерзко от себя самого. О том, что он трахается с предателем все это время, и сам становится предателем до последней частички тела. О том, что все могло быть совсем иначе, совсем по-другому, что в жизни могло и не быть того проклятого момента, который снится ему почти каждую ночь. Улыбка красивой женщины. Мертвый Реборн.  
Что пошло не так? Все. Вся жизнь пошла не так, как он хотел, и дело вовсе не в Вонголе, и не в месте Правой руки босса, которого он лишился.  
Дело в другом, страшном и стыдном, которое могло бы быть самой светлой радостью его мира, если бы только...  
— Я знаю, в чем моя проблема, — шепчет Гокудера хрипло, глядя в потолок. Ямамото переводит дух и ложится сверху, укрывая их обоих одеялом и утыкаясь носом ему в шею. — Я проигрываю всякий раз, потому что я тебя люблю.   
Сердце стучит сорвано и зло. Гокудера ненавидит свое сердце. Но когда оно начинает успокаиваться, а сам он почти проваливается в сон, то слышит тихое, едва уловимое «Я тебя тоже».  
На губах Гокудеры расцветает яркая улыбка.  
Похоже, не один он допустил слабость в игре.  
А значит, можно заснуть первым, как происходит всегда. И ждать того дня, когда Ямамото уснет раньше него — чтобы больше не проснуться.  
Значит, можно надеяться.


End file.
